Chocolate Chip Cookies
by PussyWillowCat
Summary: Once upon a time there were two best friends who were hopelessly in love with each other. Should be easy, right? Wrong. A story of chocolate chip cookies, confusion, waking up in strange beds and the Doctor being a twat. Doctor/Rose possibly Donna/Jack
1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler stands in the kitchen of the TARDIS, baking cookies. She, as usual, is thinking about the Doctor. She is wondering how long the God damned sexual tension would last, how long it would be before one of them cracked.

The timer dings, and Rose pulls out a steaming pan of chocolate chip cookies. She sets them on the counter to cool, and collapses into a kitchen chair.

The Doctor. Tousled brown hair, puppy dog brown eyes. A freckle on his right ear, which he tugged on when he was nervous.

She had fallen in love with him in his past regeneration, and had, if possible, fallen for him even more in this younger one. He was a little bit foxy this time around, and younger, which was good. Plus you had to factor in the way her hand fit into his perfectly, almost like they had been made for each other.

During when she was much stressed, about some adventure, or about the Doctor, which, she had to admit, was what she was usually stressed about, she had had flings. There had been Adam, and Jack, and when they visited her mother, Mickey.

But for her, it was always the Doctor, and always would be.

Speaking of which, he bounds into the kitchen, a banana in hand, a smile on his face.

"ROSE! ROSE! ROSE! RO-"

She stares at him. He notices her sitting at the table. He tugs his ear (adorably, she thinks.)

"Oh! There you are. I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you about pears. Aren't they _revolting_? I mean, they're _green. _No respectable fruit should be green. It's just wrong."

Rose listens to him rant about pears, and thinks about how much she wants to kiss him right then, with the taste of bananas on his lips. Must be delicious, she thinks.

The Doctor suddenly realizes that Rose is, in fact, not listening to his little rant.

_Ugh. Pears. So nasty. What is Rose doing? Why is she staring at my lips? Do I have something on them? Oh, God. I do. I bet this whole time I've had something on my chin, and Rose is refraining from laughing, because she's nice. God, she looks sexy. She has chocolate on her nose. How adorable. Wait. What? Time Lords do NOT think such thoughts about their lovely blonde companions, no matter HOW adorable they look. Or sexy._

He shakes his head to clear it of such thoughts, and looks at Rose.

"Do I have something on my lips?"

Rose turns bright red.

"No..."

"Then why were you staring at them?"

Rose is still red, and he wonders why.

"Ummm… Well, I, you, err…"

The Doctor decides to change the subject.

"Well, whatever! Let's go decide where to go!"

So Rose and the Doctor bound to the console room, and the Doctor dances around, selecting buttons to push and the like, while Rose watches him, thinking he looks quite sexy.

* * *

They land wherever they land and Rose and the Doctor run out of the TARDIS, hands clasped.

A blond woman throws herself at him. The Doctor squints in surprise.

"DOCTOR! Do you remember me?"

The Doctor does not look like he remembers her at all. The blonde stares up at him in anticipation.

"Err… Why, of course I do! How are you?"

And to Rose's surprise, the blonde kisses him. Her Doctor._And,_ to make matters worse, _the Doctor is kissing her back._

While Rose gapes at them, the Doctor is kissing a random person._ Who is quite a good kisser. Her lips taste like BANANAS! Wow. I wonder if Rose tastes like bananas… Wait. ROSE!_

The Doctor breaks away from this random person, and turns to his blonde companion. She is watching, and there is hurt on her face.

_Oh no. I really did it this time._

The other blond person, the one he was snogging, was looking quite dreamy.

_Hmmm, am I a good kisser? Probably. I mean, I AM the Last Time Lord. I can move my lips pretty sweetly, baby._

The Other Blond was shaking Rose's hand.

"Hello! I'm Karen!"

_Karen? Don't remember her…_

Rose and Karen were chatting away like women do, and the Doctor was trying to remember who this person was. Suddenly, Karen was snogging him again, and really, who cared who she was? She was an amazing kisser. Rose felt a pang go through her.

Because she loves him. More then anything.

And he doesn't love her.

_Oh how I wish_  
_Oh how I wish_  
_Oh how I wish, that was me_  
_Oh how I wish, that was me_

_**A/N**_

_**Another story. Tell me what you think, and if I should continue**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Aww, you guys shouldn't have! I was so happy that I got even the littlest feedback and decided to update (never mind that I just published this today) so here you go!**

Rose hates fights.

She hates fights almost as much as she hates Karen.

The Doctor confessed to not knowing who Karen was, he got slapped, they left.

And now him and Rose are fighting.

He hates it.

He hates it almost as much as he hates Mickey. And Jack. And Adam.

Rose is sitting sullenly in her room, listening to depressing Adele music and feeling sorry for herself.

The Doctor is sitting in the kitchen, eating chocolate chip cookies.

That Rose made.

He shoves another delicious cookie in his mouth and thinks about his blonde companion.

_Rose... my lovely Rose._

He should't be calling her lovely.

_And why's that?_

_Because she's human! She'll just wither and die._

_YOLO, Doctor._

_EXACTLY! She only lives once! SOLO!_

_Fine. Wallow in despair, be solo. Forever alone._

He frowns. He has to admit, it's hard to win an argument against himself.

* * *

**_Never mind I'll find _**

**_Someone like you_**

_Oh, Adele, _Rose thinks._ How do you always understand my relationship problems?_

Rose sighs sadly and snuggles deeper into the cozy comforter (that the Doctor got her). Heartbreak is a sad, lonely place.

There's only one thing that can cheer her up.

Unfortunately, that one thing is the one thing that made her need her one thing.

She frowns. That was a bit confusing.

Alright, so she'll find a second one thing. A man won't bring her down!

_Oh, but he's not a man,_ a voice that sounds suspiciously like the Doctor's sniggers. _He's the Last Time Lord, Dalek Conqueror, Saver of Many Planets. _

_BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! _She yells inside her head.

She decides it's time for her best friend. Beside the Doctor, that is...

* * *

"JACK, YOU'RE A WANKER!"

Jack smirks. "Actually, Donna dearest, I'm not a wanker. Don't you remember last night?"

Donna flushes. "Shut up!"

Rose stares at the two. They haven't been making her feel better.

"Um... guys?"

They face her.

"Oh! Sorry, Rose," Donna exclaims.

"Er.. so about the Doctor..." she hints heavily.

"Oh, yeah. Well... time will tell."

"That is the lamest advice ever," Jack informs.

"Oi, shut up you wanker!"

"I thought we already established I wasn't a wanker!"

Rose sighs. So much for Jack cheering her up.

She goes back to the TARDIS.

It's time to take things into her own hands.

* * *

_I miss Rose._

**_You don't miss Rose!_**

_Uh, yeah. I do._

**_You don't need a woman._**

_Rose isn't any woman. She's... different._

**_Yep. Different from you. As in, she's human._**

_Whatever._

The Doctor sighs angrily. Hazn't he learned not to get into arguments with himself?

"Doctor?"

He turns. Rose is standing there.

His day just got a thousand times better.

"Erm... Rose... I have something to tell you."

"Me, too. You first."

He tugged his ear.

"I'm.. sorry. For snogging what's-her-name."

"Karen."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry."

She smiles, tongue between her teeth. At that little gesture, the Doctor perks up considerably.

"It's fine."

They hug.

For half a second, he thinks his day couldn't get any better.

But then he thinks of something that could.

But it will never happen. Because even though he loves Rose, more then anything...

_She doesn't love him._

_But I see you with him slow dancing  
Tearing me apart  
'Cause you don't see  
Whenever you kiss him  
I'm breaking,  
Oh how I wish that was me_

**A/N**

**Review if you want more... **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Okay, so, obviously I need to get a life, cause I have yet to depart my computer today. But my life is online... so that means I get to stya on my computer! yay!**

**Yes, I know. Pathetic excuses, even if it is true.**

**So, read it!**

_Oh my god, my hurts._

Rose knows it isn't going to be a good morning when that's her first thought.

She moans slightly and rolls over, hitting something warm.

Wait...

Something warm?

Even though her eyes hurt, she forces them open.

She tries to scream but fails miserably.

The Doctor, shirtless and perhaps pantless, by the look of it, is sleeping next to her.

She stares at him.

_What?_

* * *

_Holy Rassilon, my head hurts._

He knows it isn't a promising morning when he wakes up in pain.

What did he do?

Slowly, broken memories float back to him.

_Him and Rose stopped fighting... they were happy... he decided to treat her to some of his prized Gallifreyan alcohol..._

It all sort of fades away after that.

He uses his fingers to push his eyes open, because he just felt something warm and soft press against him.

He tries to gasp, but fails.

_Damn hangovers._

Rose is sleeping next to him, a sheet wrapped around her body and looking... beautiful.

Her hair is messy, but pleasingly so. Her lashes are dark against her flawless skin and she's absolute perfection and-

_Stop._

_What?_

_Stop thinking about her like that? Remember SOLO?_

_Rassilon, you're annoying. I think I'm gonna name you Leroy. Cause I hate that name._

_Whatever, Doctor. Just remember: humans wither and die._

_Shut up, Leroy._

_Must you call me that?_

_Yep._

The Doctor shakes his head to clear it of his argument.

Rose sits up.

"Doctor?"

"Er.. yeah?"

"Are you... naked?"

Well.

That was a thought that had not entered his mind.

He cautiously lifts up the blanket.

"Yep. You?"

She checks.

"Yep."

They stare at each other awkwardly.

"...Doctor."

"...Rose."

"Er..."

"Um..."

"Do you think we... did it?"

"Yep. Gallifreyan vodka is a powerful thing. _Wonderful, _but powerful."

"Yeah."

She decides it's very, very awkward.

_No shit, Sherlock._

_Shut up._

_Lalala, I can't hear you_

_What?_

_Hehehe._

Rose shakes her head. She finds herself rather annoying to talk to.

"So, ah..."

He gulps.

She gulps.

He smashes his lips to hers.

**A/N**

**OOoo! Cliff hanger!**

**and I'm not updating till tomorrow... I think**

**(I say that now, but if I write another chapter, I'll post it)**

**so...**

**review?**

**for me?**


End file.
